


詹姆斯巴恩斯生命不能承受之痛（下） pwp abo NC-17

by Levi_Lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Lee/pseuds/Levi_Lee
Summary: 怀孕 带球跑 标记 强制性/行为 为了让两人操在一起极尽狗血之能本来准备写万字豪车，结果剧情写多了上一篇沙雕恋爱喜剧的平行世界：黄暴狗血abo世界诸位食用愉快





	詹姆斯巴恩斯生命不能承受之痛（下） pwp abo NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> 怀孕 带球跑 标记 强制性/行为 为了让两人操在一起极尽狗血之能  
> 本来准备写万字豪车，结果剧情写多了  
> 上一篇沙雕恋爱喜剧的平行世界：黄暴狗血abo世界  
> 诸位食用愉快

洛基气喘吁吁赶到的时候巴基正捧着一杯星冰乐猛吸。  
高挑的黑发男人穿着夸张的黑色天鹅西装，印有大片花卉的衬衣，身上还带着奇奇怪怪多而繁杂的饰品，甚至梳了个看起来就很讲究的背头，发间撒着闪粉，很明显是从某个时尚活动的现场跑出来——总而言之和星巴克的环境格格不入。  
“你来了，我给你买了喝的。”棕发omega讨好的把咖啡向前推了推。  
洛基不理他的殷勤，径直走过去就要掀巴基的毛衣。  
“你别动手！孩子好好的！你没看到我都有小肚子了吗？”怀孕的omega推开好友的手，“医生说三个月以上不能做流产，我就出来了。”  
黑发alpha松了一口气，却还不忘嘲讽，“我怎么觉得是你夜宵吃多了。”

“说吧，那家伙是谁。”洛基抽出椅子坐下，好整以暇的看着他的好友，大有不招供就从严处理的架势。  
“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”巴基回答的很干脆，捏了块泡芙放进嘴里。  
“……你俩什么时候搞在一起的？给我说清楚！”  
巴基一边吸饮料，一边把四年前和最近发生的事讲了一遍。  
“所以他妈的美国队长就是当年标记了你的那个人。”洛基的声音几乎是颤抖的，他一直记得这件事，四年前他的好友身上带着陌生的信息素孤身一人从布鲁克林回来，没有任何解释。尽管他俩的关系好的能穿一条裤子，洛基还是什么都没问。聪明的黑发alpha对这件事有多种猜测，每一种猜测都让他对巴基的心理状况更加担心，好在棕发omega该吃吃该睡睡，做了标记去除手术以后又恢复了往常的样子。  
可洛基知道这件事对他影响有多大，巴基越来越爱喝酒，到后来甚至开了间酒吧。他全身心投入到剧本编撰上，完全浸入故事里就是为了逃避现实。  
“所以呢？你们现在是什么关系。”洛基压抑着愤怒问他。  
棕发omega沉默了一会儿，“……炮友吧。”

洛基还要说话，却被一阵嘈杂声打断，是外面有人在争辩什么。他们两个朝落地窗外望去，看到一辆接着一辆的黑色雪佛兰开进拥挤的医院停车场，管理员大声阻止，一个身穿黑色西装三件套的男人下车与之交谈，很快被放行。洛基认出那个人是寇森。  
几辆神盾局标志的黑色轿车完全包围了这家小小的星巴克，寇森带着几个身材高大、和他有相同着装风格的男人走进来，引得其他顾客频频侧目。  
西装男径直走到巴基和洛基面前，棕发omega不由得有点紧张，拿起星冰乐猛吸一口。  
没想到寇森直接拿走他手中的饮料，“巴恩斯先生，怀孕期间不建议您喝太凉的东西，有可能导致平滑肌痉挛，有流产的风险。”  
“我希望你能和我们走一趟。”他对身后的人比了个手势，几位黑衣特工立马会意，他们抬起巴基坐的椅子就要往出走，怀孕的omega连忙起身，“我会走路！我和你们走就是了！”

复仇者大厦。  
巴基搞不清楚现在是在做什么检查，从他来进入这个房间开始就被一群人摆弄着，上了好几个奇奇怪怪的机器，还好护士小姐足够温柔。  
洛基早就走了，他好像对寇森很放心，直接开车回去继续他的时尚活动——他是背着旺达出来的。  
漂亮的omega女医生走进来微笑着对他说，“胎儿很健康，你的身体状况也很好，没有携带任何疾病，心肺功能正常，血液状态正常，唯一的不足是缺乏alpha信息素，请你尽快和你的alpha成结标记，怀孕十四周以后需要大量的信息素支持。”  
“谢谢，我知道了。”巴基当然清楚怀孕中期需要大量alpha信息素，上周他已经在网站上高额订购了二十支信息素针剂。他不确定能不能联系到史蒂夫，也不确定史蒂夫会不会帮他，所以他不得不早做打算。  
寇森这时候走进来，巴基问他现在可不可以回家。  
一丝不苟的黑发男人微笑，“队长马上就到，他会送你回去。”

史蒂夫罗杰斯是从窗户飞进来的，一落地mk42自动脱离，金发男人焦急的跑到巴基身边，抚摸他的肚子。  
“别动手！孩子好好的！”巴基推开他的手，怎么今天一个两个都这样。  
“詹姆斯，你有什么不舒服吗？你想吃什么？想去哪里散步？你为什么不告诉我？”得知胎儿安好的男人松了一口气，接着捏着omega的肩膀抛下一个又一个问题。  
“……我也是上周才知道，”巴基瞟了他一眼，“而且我也不清楚你想不想要他。”  
“我怎么可能不想要他？”史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，“四年前我就想要他，那天上午我已经准备好了要求婚，可我等了三天，你一直没有回来。”  
“我可以作证，”寇森说，“我们甚至把教堂都选好了。”  
“我承认，当时确实有出于愧疚的因素，可这四年里我每天都在想着你，我看了你编剧的每一部电影，但是我不敢去找你，你看起来过得很充实，我怕打扰你的新生活。  
“直到三个月前，我陪索尔去找洛基，终于又见到了你。看见你靠在一个陌生alpha怀里，我再也压抑不住对你的爱慕，那天晚上我发誓这次我绝对不会放手。  
“詹姆斯巴恩斯先生，你愿意接受我吗？”美国队长单膝下跪，从作战服的口袋里掏出一个丝绒小盒子，对着巴基打开。  
棕发omega对被突如其来的告白和求婚搞得有些懵，“你……不是喜欢卡特特工吗？”  
“我确实深爱着她，但那是七十年以前，现在，我真正想要守护、珍视、共度一生的人是你。”史蒂夫用他迷人的蓝色眼睛看着巴基，表情陈恳且严肃。  
巴基发现神盾局的黑西装特工们不知道什么时候围过来，没有人起哄，他们只是微笑着注视这场神圣的仪式——由此可见神盾局员工素质之高。  
棕发omega被自己的脑洞逗乐了，不禁笑出了声。史蒂夫立马表情焦虑，如临大敌。  
巴基取出戒指“看在孩子的面子上，我答应你，要不要登记看你表现。”巴基朝他伸手，“怎么，还要我自己带吗？”  
史蒂夫忙接过戒指套在他左手无名指上，围观的特工爆发出激烈的掌声和一阵阵欢呼，金发alpha激动的拥抱着他的丈夫，“谢谢，谢谢你，遇见你是我一生最美好的事。”

回家的路上，巴基收到了来自洛基的“问候”。  
“所以，史蒂夫罗杰斯把你泡到手了？：）”  
“你怎么知道的？寇森这么八卦？”  
“你自己去看看新闻。：）”  
巴基打开谷歌，发现第一条新闻是“美国队长疑似脱单？所有社交账号都注明已婚”下面跟着几张截图，甚至连神盾局官网那种没几个人关注的账号都有。  
棕发omega戳了戳驾驶座上的男人，“你就这么着急昭告天下？”  
“詹姆斯……不……巴基，坐好。”史蒂夫从后视镜里看着他，眼睛里带着笑意，“赶紧定下来，防止别人把你抢走。”  
“我们还没登记呢。”  
“马上就会了。”美国队长自信的说。

巴基是一个忙起来三餐都用速食意大利面解决的人，史蒂夫对他这种不爱惜身体的做法很不赞同。于是二人在附近的超市里买了新鲜食材，晚餐史蒂夫做了炸虾、蛤蜊蒸蛋、蔬菜沙拉和奶油蘑菇汤，不得不说美国队长的厨艺技能满点。  
一顿丰盛的晚餐过后巴基懒懒的趴在沙发上玩手机，金发男人在厨房收拾碗柜——他发现独居omega家里的餐具实在太少了，心里把购买生活用品提上日程。  
这个时候门铃突然响了，巴基起身去开门，发现是快递员，手里还捧着一个巨大的盒子。  
“你好，是巴恩斯先生吗？您的快递请签收一下。”  
棕发omega突然意识到盒子里装的是什么，瞬间关上了门，“我不是！你找错了。”  
听到动静的史蒂夫走过来，疑惑的看着巴基。  
快递员还在按门铃，金发男人不顾巴基的阻拦打开门，签收了那命途多舛的快递。  
“这里面是什么？”棕发omega不回答，史蒂夫直接拆开了包裹，发现是一排包装严密、名目复杂的针剂。  
“……alpha信息素？你买这种东西干什么？”alpha本就相互排斥，任何alpha都不能容忍心爱的omega身上带有别人的信息素，史蒂夫一时间按捺不住心中的怒火。  
“怀孕中期需要大量的alpha信息素，我当时联系不上你，只好早做打算。”怀孕的omega扯扯他丈夫的衣角，“再说这是半个月前订购的，我早就忘记这回事了”  
巴基讨好的吻了一下史蒂夫的嘴角，“不要生气了。”金发男人不为所动。  
棕发omega在心里叹了口气，看来只能使用杀手锏了，他跨坐在史蒂夫大腿上，双手主动搂住男人的脖子，在他耳边说：“你标记我，就不需要这些东西了。”  
史蒂夫看着他停顿了一下，猛的把他抱起来压在沙发上，毛茸茸的脑袋在巴基的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，像一只粘人的金毛犬，“我只是气我自己没有照顾好你。”  
巴基被美国队长委委屈屈的腔调逗笑了，“现在你有机会照顾我了。”

十分钟后詹姆斯巴恩斯意识到主动勾引美国队长是他近三周以来做的最为错误的决定。  
巴基主动亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，得到了金发alpha热烈的回应，他被捏着下颔骨，无法拒绝史蒂夫的侵略。到最后巴基几乎被吻得喘不过气来，绿色的眼睛水雾氤氲，眼角泛红，是被狠狠欺负过的样子。  
这个吻刚结束的时候棕发omega就想要逃——这是他第一次在完全清醒的状态下感受到史蒂夫的占有欲，金发alpha揽着他的腰把他拖回来，细腻的亲吻他的眼角、眉峰、下颔。炙热的鼻息在二人之间游走，巴基不禁心猿意马，回应男人黏黏糊糊的吻。  
史蒂夫解开怀里人的牛仔裤，顺着背沟摸下去，揉捏着omega挺翘的臀部，巴基的双腿顺势缠上他的腰，“我们……去床上。”  
两个人相互纠缠着来到卧室，巴基已经完全动情，空气中弥漫着甜腻的蜂蜜味，金发男人舔舐吮吸他后颈娇嫩的腺体，信息素的味道更加浓郁了。  
棕发omega下身已经湿的一塌糊涂——现代医疗技术也很难完全斩断AO之间的联系，曾经的标记者很容易激发他的情欲。总之他现在只想让他的alpha填满他。  
“你快点……”巴基难耐的蹬掉挂在膝盖上的牛仔裤，身上的毛衣和衬衫却怎么都脱不下来，烦躁的在alpha怀里乱蹭。  
史蒂夫从善如流的把omega身上碍事的衣服全部脱掉，从大腿根开始顺着胯骨向上吻。美国队长用平日用来拿振金星盾的手揉捏着巴基的右乳尖，用粗砺的舌苔舔舐左边，已经完全发情的omega配合的挺起胸膛。  
金发男人的肉棒在omega腿间浅浅戳刺，像是在试探，这让巴基心痒难耐，他声音有些委屈的祈求，“进来……我让你进来……”  
史蒂夫满足他的要求，直接整根没入，动情的omega发出满足的叹息，接着金发男人把他抱起来从后面进入，巴基跪趴在床上，承受着alpha疯狂的侵略。  
金发男人捏着他身下人的腰，一下一下顶弄着，每一次都顶到生殖腔口，又整根拔出，用不同角度进入omega的身体，像是要完完全全占有巴基。  
棕发omega被操熟了，他的阴茎完全不需要抚慰就射了出去，射精过后快感被放大，他清楚的感觉到史蒂夫的肉棒在他身体里的形状和每一次摩擦带给他的快感。  
金发男人突然起身抱起他的omega抵在衣柜上顶弄，失重让巴基不禁搂住了alpha的脖子，也让肉棒更加深入，棕发omega现在满脑子都是“太大了”、“太深了”、“好舒服”这样的词汇。  
完全掉进欲望旋涡的巴基生殖腔完全打开，他被操射两回，再也什么都射不出来，只能抱着史蒂夫的脖子呻吟。  
“我第一次标记你也是用这个姿势。”金发男人的情欲也达到了顶峰，他把巴基转过来摁在墙上，阴茎在生殖腔内成结，同时咬住了巴基的腺体。  
血液和信息素结合，薄荷和蜂蜜的味道交织在一起。  
alpha成结射精需要好几分钟，深陷情欲的omega觉得自己被完全填满了，他看见自己本来就微微隆起的小腹慢慢涨起来，直到射精结束。  
累得躺在史蒂夫怀里的omega迷迷糊糊的想：以后绝对不要射进去了。

孩子出生三个月后史蒂夫罗杰斯与詹姆斯巴恩斯成功领取了纽约州结婚证书，美国队长第一时间在所有社交账号上分享（炫耀）了这件事情，而他的丈夫一直保持低调从未公开露面。  
直到路人拍到著名编剧詹姆斯与美国队长举止亲密的照片后引起了轩然大波，当事人才不得不出面澄清此事。  
詹姆斯在推特中写到：“他一直说遇到我是他一生中最感激的事，这也是我想要说的话。是史蒂夫罗杰斯用他的勇气、善良、真诚、执着，用这个世界上一切美好的品质，让我变成了今天的詹姆斯巴恩斯。我爱他，我会陪着他，直到时光的尽头。”


End file.
